Drangon Ball Naruto DBN
by alim4747
Summary: A Dragonball Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first story. I've always loved crossovers, and my two favorite shows seem to fit really well together._

_so this takes place a little more than 100 years after the end of Dragonball GT (you know, Goku Jr. and all that), which I've decided takes place at the same time as Naruto, just on separate sides of the earth._

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around wearily, searching for some sign of his opponent. he heard a ruslting behind him. Naruto whirled around, kunai knife in hand when his body froze. Shikamaru tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"tag. you're it." he said smugly. naruto slumped to the ground as the chunin's shadow possesion jutsu wore off.

"no fair," he muttered, arms crossed, "you shouldnt get to use shadow possesion." Shikamaru smiled and shrugged,

"hey, all's fair in ninja tag." then, looking stern, "and hey, what was that with the kunai knife?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"heheh. i guess i got a little carried away there..."

"No kidding!" said Choji, stepping out of the bushes Naruto had been aiming at, "i almost choked on my sandwich!" he whined. Naruto and Shikamaru laughed as Choji continued to stuff his face.

the three young shinobi had just finished a particularly bothersome mission in the land of water, and were now relaxing with a nice game of ninja tag.

"okay," naruto said, standing, "you guys go hide and I'll count to 10." Naruto stood up against a tree with his eyes closed and started yelling out the numbers. the two boys quickly disappeared into the forest.

Choji ran along the forest floor, looking around for a place to hide when he slammed into what felt like a brick wall. he fell to the ground, dazed. he held his head and groaned.

"ohhhhhhh..." he looked up at what he had run into. a man. an eight foot tall, 4 foot wide, giant of a man. Choji scrambled backward.

"i-i'm sorry!" he said to the man, frantically. the man towered over him menacingly. "g-guys? help!" Choji yelled to his friends. the man started reaching down to him. just then, Naruto came flying out of the trees, one foot forward

"HIIIIIIIIIIYAAAA!" Naruto slammed his foot down with all his might on the man's upper back.

nothing happened.

The man slowly straightened his back and Naruto fell back on his butt in terror, but the man froze.

Shikamaru laughed triumphantly as he dropped from the tree canopy. "ha! Shadow Possesion jutsu is a success!" the man frowned and asked,

"shadow possession, eh?" the man smiled and hopped in the air. the ground shook as he landed. "correct me if i'm wrong, it has been a while, but isn't shadow possesion supposed to keep your opponent from moving. suddenly, and to Shikamaru's amazement, the man was standing in directly in front of him, holding him by the collar. "So now," the man growled "in the name of The Leaf, I demand to know who you kids are and why you are trying to attack me."

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. no one had ever broken his shadow possession so quickly, and with so little effort. "th-the leaf?" he asked, more shakily than he'd have preffered.

"What are you, deaf? yes, the villiage hidden in the leaves! you kids are obviously shinobi and in such close proximity to the village-" he stopped as he noticed the leaf symbol on Shikamaru's arm. "that... that's the symbol of the leaf!" the man started to tear up, 'you're leaf shinobi!"

"yes," shikamaru replied from the ground, rubbing his neck where his collar had been pressed against it, " and who, may i ask, are you?"

but the man didn't answer because he was too busy dancing in joy! he stopped and picked Naruto up by the shoulders and screamed in his face; "I'm home! I've been gone 40 years and now i'm home!" he threw Naruto aside and did a little dance of happiness.

"wh-who _are_ you?" Naruto asked. the man thrust his arm out for Naruto to shake. "The name's Goro, how about you?"

"Naruto," said Naruto, hesitantly shaking Goro's hand.

"Naruto!" he boomed cheerily, "Fabulous name! it means whirlpool, did you know that? what am i saying, of course you did! C'mon, lets get going! i have buisness with Hokage!" Goro bounded off into woods in the direction, and after a quick glance at each other, the three boys ran off after him.

* * *

><p>Goro stood in the middle of the village, spinning to take everything in. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji stood behind him gasping for breath.<p>

"How did you get here so fast?" he wheezed.

"oh don't be embarassed boys. i don't like to brag but, i was once the ninja-academy sack race winner 4 times running!" the boys exchanged glances of bewilderment. "so where is the old man anyway? I have so much to tell him!"

"Hokage Hiruzen! i haven't seen him in over forty years!" Naruto looked at the ground, remembering the old man who had given his life for the village. Shikamaru stepped forward and said

"Goro, we may have some... upsetting news-"

"Goro?" Goro turned to see Lady Tsunade running towards him with Shizune close behind.

"Tsunade?" Goro asked.

"Goro!"

"Tsunade!" they ran towards each and Goro swooped her up in a tremendous bear-hug. during which, he took the oppurtunity to feel her right buttock. Tsunade's eyes snapped open and as she simultaneously let go of goro and punched him on the top of the head.

"_where the hell have you been?" _she screamed.

"heheh." goro said, nursing the bump growing on top of his head, "my mission ran a little long."

" 42 years isn't 'a little long' you jerk! now i demand you tell me where you've been!"

"not until _you_ tell me how you've stayed so... so... young!" she hit him again.

"I AM young! now tell me or nobody's gonna see you for another forty years!"

"okay! just take me to the Hokage and I'll explain everything"

"I'm Hokage now, so you can just tell me now."

"you?" she raised her fist again, but he backed down "I believe you! It's just... wow, to think the old man would just step down like that..." Tsunade darkened and looked at her feet.

"Goro... Hiruzen... Hokage Hiruzen is dead." it took Goro's face a moment to register this shoking statement. when it did, he fell to the ground with an earth shaking _THUD._

"dead... how?" Goro asked, his face in his hands.

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade whispered. this drove goro over the edge. he started sobbing into his hands.

* * *

><p>"so who is this guy, grandma? some old acquaintance of yours?" Naruto asked Tsunade. They were standing outside of Goro's newly appointed bed room, where he had been resting since yesterday apparently, his journey home had taken more out of him than he'd originally let on.<p>

"no, not an acquaintance so much as an old friend. You see, Goro, orochimaru, jiraiya, and I were all in the same year back in the ninja academy. He was known for his incredible strength back then."

"was he stronger than you?"

"yes, definetly, but his chakra control was limited at best, and his battle sense was never quite as developed as most ninja. Never the less, he was sent out on his first A ranked mission at around eight years old. "

"eight years old?" Naruto and choji screamed in unison. Shikamaru whispered in their ears

"this was a million years ago, thing were done differently back then." the boys nodded, thinking this over. Tsunade continued.

"this was an A rank mission, so it was expected that it would take a while, especially considering he was doing it solo, but he would not have been sent out on that mission if it was believed he could not handle it. Now, 42 years later, we see him for the first time since he left. I think you can see that Hokage's judgement was skewed that day."

"and you didn't receive any word from him until now? doesn't that seem the least bit suspicious?" Sakura was sitting in a chair in the hall. Tsunade nodded.

"yes, it did seem a strange. up until today he was presumed dead. it's very hard to evade our detection, especially unintentionally, so just disappearing for so long doesn't make much sense. it _does_ seem more likely that this is some kind of trick, but i ran all the tests i could. He doesn't seem to be any sort of clone, or an advance genjutsu, and i'm fairly certain he hasn't been brainwashed or hypnotized. It would seem that we'll just have to wait until he's able to tell us his story. speaking of which..."

the floor shook as two tremendous feet swung off the bed in the room. Tsunade opened the door and they all walked in. Goro sat on the side of the bed.

"I still can't believe it..." Goro whispered to himself, "The Old Man... and Orochimaru..."

"yes," Tsunade said, sitting next to him, "some horrible things have happened here while you were gone. but right now, we need to know what you've been up to for the past few decades." Goro perked up like he'd just remembered why he was there.

"Right! everyone come with me!" he was on his feet and out the door in a flash, and everyone had to struggle to keep up as he strode down the hallway. he stopped suddenly and they almost ran into him. "Say, Tsunade, where did you put the bag i had when i got here?"

* * *

><p>they all stood in a circle as Goro pulled computer equipment out of his bag and assembled it on the table in front of him.<p>

"Okay guys, get ready to have your minds blown," he said as extended an antenna from a computer moniter. he pressed a button on the bottom of the display and the image of a pretty blue-haired young woman appeared.

"Guys, meet Madam President. Bulma Leigh."


	2. Chapter 2

_This story takes place in my own version of the future of the dragonball universe. it's sort of a mix of the stuff seen at the end of GT and the story from Dragonball online. plus, y'know... Naruto's there..._

* * *

><p>Goku Jr. was swimming as fast as he could. he pumped his arms and legs so fast that the wake he created could be seen for miles. This was his third time around the world that day (the first time on foot, the second by air), all with an 600 kilogram turtle shell on his was undergoing the special training that Master Krillin had recently set up to meet his... special abilities.<p>

after his narrow defeat in the last Worlds Martial Arts tournament to his rival Vegeta jr., Goku had felt it was time to step his training up a few notches. next time, he would be ready.

As goku thought about this, his Capsule Co. regulation PDA started to beep. he stopped and pulled it out of his gi. Bulma appeared on screen.

"Goku! Goro found it!"

"really? already? i thought you said it was gonna take a few months."

"well apparently, Goro has a better memory than he thought! Here, I'll send you the coordinates now." a long set of numbers appeared on his screen.

"But that's on the other side of the world!" Goku yelped, "i just came from there!" Bulma glared at him.

"and now you're going back. Here," she said, raising her right hand, "I, Bulma Leigh Briefs, hereby give you permission to go super saiyan." Goku looked at her, suspiciously.

"really? Will master Krillin be okay with that?" Bulma waved the thought away.

"I don't need that old dwarf's permission! besides, these are extenuating circumstances, and we want you there as soon as possible!" Goku jr. grinned from ear to ear

and shot up into the air with a giant splash. He hovered about a hundred feet over the water and started to stretch his legs. He didn't do this often, and when he did, it took quite a toll on his body. then he stood straight up, face serious, fists clenched. Suddenly, he screamed "YAAAAAAAAH!" as ki surged through his body. it made his hair stand on end, turning it a shining gold color. it even changed his eyes from a dark brown to a piercing blue. the power made him want to fly higher, to go faster, so with a yell of "thanks Bulma!" he sped off towards The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

><p>"You guys know the story about Goku and The Z fighters, don't you?" Goro asked.<p>

most of them nodded, but Naruto shook his head. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, even you must know this story. supposedly, about a hundred and fifty years ago, there was a group of incredible Martial artists who defended the human race from attackers." she explained. Tsunade nodded.

"Personally, I've never really believed that anyone could become that strong. If the stories are true, they're greatly exaggerated." Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto scratched his head in puzzlement. Goro just threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah, i should have expected as much. we human's forget so quickly, don't we? but trust me, all the stories you've heard are true. if anything, they're under-exaggerated!"

"And why do you say that?" Tsunade asked, with a smirk. Goro smiled.

"Because I've met them, the Z fighters." Tsunade looked at him with contempt. he scowled. "Hey, if you don't believe me, look out the window." he thought for a second. "actually, it would probably be better to just get out of the window's way." He ducked behind the bed and, finally noticing the ever- increasing whistling sound, the rest of them ducked as well. just in time for a tiny little super-saiyan with a turtle shell on his back to come exploding through the window.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade screamed.<p>

"oh, sorry, how rude of me," Goro said, standing to face Goku Jr. "Tsunade, Naruto, all you guys, this is Goku jr., the great-great grandson of Son Goku."

"S-son Goku?" Shikamaru asked, "as in, Son Goku from the stories?"

"One and the same!" Goro said, happy that the shinobi were starting to believe him.

"where did he come from?" Tsunade asked, staring as the boy's hair drooped and turned from blonde to black.

"straight from Satan City," Goro replied, "tell 'em how Goku." Goku looked at his shoes, shyly.

"I- I flew."

"flew?" Naruto asked, "why did you want to tell us he flew here?" Goro rolled his eyes.

"he means, he flew here without a plane!" They all just looked confused. Goro sighed. "I can tell, this is gonna take a while."


End file.
